Psychiatry at its simplest form
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: Jibbs. Jenny and Gibbs playing psychiatrists and getting to the heart of each others problems
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I had this completely different idea, for a completely different story but then I figured this was a LOT better. So please please review because I am curious whether to leave it as it is or add more.

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Psychiatry at its simplest form<strong>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs barged into her office. She was sitting at her old brown wooden desk, trying to not let Gibbs consume all her thoughts. "Ever thought of knocking?" she declared sarcastically, lifting her eyes from her work just briefly.

"Nah, you would be suspicious," he answered, as she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Any reason why I am gifted with your presence, Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked smugly.

"Yes here," he said handing her a meaningless folder. She flicked through it. It was just a routine case report, nothing special.

"Ah, how nice of you to make up an excuse to see me," she smiled, flicking her hair and battering her eyelashes.

"It's not an excuse," he declared, giving his usual Gibbs stare, and dumping himself on her couch.

"Really, Then tell me, since when have you been so interested in..." she mocked, quickly flicking through the case file in her hands. "Dr Palmer's Autopsy report?" she added with surprise that he had chosen him, of all people, to steal a report off.

Gibbs just shrugged. "It was a good read," he stated lying himself down on her couch, and kicking his feet up. Jenny laughed and shook her head; filing the meaningless report in a stack of papers.

"But yet you're still here after that important delivery?" she mocked, standing up to reveal her white turtle neck jumper and fitted jeans. A tad too casual for a Director. Jenny grabbed her seat and wheeled it next to the couch. "So Jethro, since when have I become your psychiatrist?" she asked innocently, fluttering her eyes once again.

Gibbs was lying on her couch staring at the sealing and looking content in his own thought. He continued to look up at the sealing but chuckled slightly at her comment. "Tell me about you're problems?" Jenny mused, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in her chair.

"I only have one," Gibbs and answered abruptly, moving himself so that he was sitting instead of lying on her couch. He was wearing a blue cotton, button up T-Shirt and black pants. It was a tad too formal for Gibbs.

"Really, just one?" she asked puzzledly. She new Gibbs, better then she knew herself half the time, and he had more problems than she had shoes.

"Just one that can be solved," he shrugged staring at her.

"Well, please don't keep me in suspense," she joked. It may have seemed mean but she knew Gibbs and he didn't like feeling sorry for himself, nor did he like to think about his problems that couldn't be solved.

"You," he said, leaning back into the couch. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment she looked almost scared, but those moment were short lived, and she quickly put her Director facade mask back on.

"How honored I am to be one of your problems," She clicked emotionlessly, letting her eyes flicker back to her desk.

"Well it's not you exactly," he said, Jenny's eyes widening in curiosity as he spoke, "it's the working for you thing."

"Am I not a good enough Director for you?" Jenny asked abruptly, ready and willing to start one of their usual arguments.

"You already know you're the best Director we've ever had," he said, trying incredibly hard not to have one of their usual arguments. Jenny blushed slightly at his comments. He was right she was an incredible Director.

"So, out of shier curiosity, what part of working for me is your problem?" she asked, cupping her head in her hands, and yet again flattering her eyelashes.

"The lack of an 'off the job' part." he said, leaning closer to face.

Jenny rolled her eyes in pure amusement. "If you're really worked up about it, I'll except a date," she said casually. Gibbs looked at her, and chuckled to himself and shaking his head. "What?" she asked, defensively leaning back.

"Remind me to never doubt your psychology skills again," he grinned. Jenny smiled at herself proudly.

She held out her hand and led him out of her office. "Happy to help," she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As promised a second chapter but the is definitely not the end, promise. I would still love any reviews on what you think of the second chapter though.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had taken Jenny back to his home; separate cars as too not start office rumors. As they both walked to the door, Gibbs's hand managed to sneak their way around her waist. They seemed to walk almost in sync with one another, another subtle sign that they were perfect for each other.<p>

"To the basement?" Jenny asked casually as they stepped through the door, the house was dark and looked almost lifeless; too clean and too lonely. Gibbs flicked the light switch and the room slowly began to glow a pale yellow.

"Of course," Gibbs, chuckled leading her down the stairs still with a hand around her waist. Jenny couldn't help but notice the new boat, almost half finished, that was only nearly visible by the dim light of Gibbs's lantern, which seemed to have found a permanent place in his basement.

"Have you given this one a name?" Jenny asked as Gibbs walked in front of her to pour to glasses of Bourbon.

"No," he shrugged, handing Jenny a glass.

"To the mystery boat then," she chuckled toasting her glass, then sculling it whole. Gibbs stared her puzzledly, as Jenny flicked her hair back. "What, I'm not allowed to have one night where I'm not in Director Mode?" she asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes slightly.

"I don't think it's me who needs counselling," Gibbs sighed, refilling her glass. Jenny chuckled and swivelled her glass in her hand, leaning back onto one of the supporting beams of the basement.

"Maybe," she joked.

Gibbs silently pulled out his desk chair and gestured for her to take a seat. "Why thank you," she smirked. Taking a seat as Gibbs began working on his boat. She took off her coat and swung it onto the back of the chair messily.

"Tell me about your problems," Gibbs said almost talking to the boat. Jenny Laughed.

"I have far too many problems to tell you in just one night," she joked, taking another sip of her bourbon and crossing her legs.

"Well then maybe another date is needed?" he questioned, turning his head to her and showing a mischievous grin before continuing to sand his boat. Jenny rolled her eyes defeatedly then sank back into her chair.

"I guess I can simplify my problems," Jenny said, "SecNav, Work and Life in General."

Gibbs turned around, curiosity had got the better of him. Jenny sore the look in his eyes and knew he wanted more of an explanation. "SecNav won't mind its own business and work is work; stressful and annoying, but I love it," she mused becoming almost teary eyed at the last comment.

"I'm hurt," Gibbs said sadly, returning his attention to his boat.

"Why?" Jenny asked leaning forward and brushing her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not one of your problems," he sighed, still sanding his boat

"Jethro, you're anything but a problem, a solution even," she said seriously. "You make everything better, somehow."

Gibbs smiled at himself. He liked the idea that he made everything better for her.

"Then what about life in general?" he asked stopping what he was doing and walking over to Jenny.

"I guess, I'm not as young as I used to be, and am getting to the stage where I look back on my life and see so many thing I would have done differently," she sighed, sadly staring into her swiveling glass.

"You shouldn't regret anything," Gibbs said standing next to her and cupping her face in her hand. She smiled at first, but then something seemed to click inside of her.

"I should probably get going," Jenny said abruptly standing up and grabbing her coat in her arms.

"Why?" Jethro asked giving Jenny his full attention. His eyes had seemed to grow wider as they looked at her sadly.

Jenny stepped closer to him and lent her face so it was centimeters away from his. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you Jethro?" she giggled flirtatiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: The final chapter of my little saga. I am incredibly proud of the way it turned out and must admit I never thought I would see myself writing anything but a one-shot but this has probably been the funnest thing I have ever written.

Jenny sighed as she stated the ignition of her car. She hated that she had to be so overconfident and in control, it made these situations incredibly hard; but in a small way she was proud of herself. This time she had been in control, she had not let herself be swept off her feet like in Paris. She had stood her ground and that she was proud of.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the bullpen nodding to each team member as he walked past. Right now there was only one person who he needed to talk to and he quickly made his way to her office.<p>

"Ah, Jethro what is your excuse to see me this time?" She asked closing a case file that she had been flicking through. The case file had acted as an appropriate waste of time while she waited for Jethro's visit.

"One better," he chuckled, holding out the second cup of coffee that was in his hand. Jenny's eyes lit up at the sight of the coffee. A sight that made Jethro have to try very hard to hide his amusement. As he walked over to her desk and handed her the cup.

"Thank you," she beamed taking a sip and leaning back in her chair. "Now this I could get used to." She mused.

"So I take it you want more of my advice?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs chuckled softly as he shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you think that the only thing I want from you is advice?" he asked.

Jenny lent forward onto the desk and cupped her head in her hands. "Because I give very good advice," Jenny stated, raising her eye brows; almost prepared to start an argument.

"I can think of something better," he said leaning forward onto her desk, while Jenny rolled her eyes at him. "Plus I don't really need a psychiatrist," he confessed.

Jenny muffled a laugh. "That's debatable," she joked. Their faces were close enough that should have leaned in and kissed him, and every part of her wanted to; except of course for the logical part of her brain that seemed to be in control right now. So they simply sat there in comfortable silence each trying to think of what the next move would be.

"I do believe Jethro, that you seem to be forgetting rule number 12," she said leaning back in her chair again.

"No I haven't," Gibbs declared matter-of-factly, leaning closer onto her desk.

"Never date a co-worker?"Jenny asked patronizingly.

"You're not my co-worker you're my boss. Haven't we had this argument before?" Gibbs said innocently, thinking back to all the meaningless arguments they had, had about who was in charge.

"True," Jenny snickered taking another sip of her coffee.

"So how hard is this going to be?" Gibbs asked her letting his blue eyes become wide and innocent again.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked, confused by his question.

"Well," Jethro said taking his weight of her desk and sitting himself in her chair, "you said it wouldn't be easy, I would just like to know in advance how difficult this is going to be."

Jenny almost spat out a mouthful of coffee at his question. "Jethro, you know who I am, do you really think you can put up with my constant need to be in control?" she asked, already knowing the answer she wanted, and the answer he was going to give.

"Of course," Jethro grinned, "it's adorable."

"Well then it shouldn't be too hard," Jenny said mischievously.

And with that, Jenny stood up and walked over to wear he was standing, showing her bright red stilettos, and black business dress. She bent over to where he was sitting so that their faces were at the same height and brushed the side of his face with her hand.

"Thank you," she said leaning in to kiss him.

"For what?" Jethro asked reaching out his hands and holding her face just away from his.

"For being my solution," she giggled, finally kissing the man she loved. She knew this time it wouldn't end because this time it was on her terms, this time it felt like it was the right thing to do and this time she knew she couldn't leave.

* * *

><p><strong>The End... <strong>I hope you liked it reviewing is always appreciated and I was wondering if I stayed to the characters well enough?


End file.
